In particular, this invention lends itself to the production of so-called "super-light" frames produced principally from metal wire.
"Super-light" frames for spectacles have been well received on the market owing to the particular comfort they provide. They exhibit good adaptability to the morphology of the user's face, an extremely light weight and generally an almost complete absence of interference with the user's field of vision.
Some of the better known "super-light" frames have a bridge and lugs, for the articulation of the sidearms, produced using a framework of metal wire.
Bends in the framework form corresponding eyelets by means of which the bridge and the lugs are connected to the respective lenses by means of through-screw connections or by fixed coupling.
A frame for spectacles having the features outlined above is also known from EP 0661576 and WO 96/33438.
In screw connections, in order to prevent the bridge and/or the lug from rotating relative to the lens about the axis of the screw, a notch is generally provided in the peripheral edge of the lens, which notch receives a portion of the metal wire forming the framework of the lug and/or the bridge.
However, this involves undesired machining of the edge of the lens which, at the moment when the notch is made, is more subject to splintering and breakage.